dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Forty-Two: I Want to Feel You
I Want to Feel You (あなたを感じたい, Anata wo Kan Jitai) is the forty-second chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published in volume nine in the series. Synopsis Teru thinks that of all the things that has happened to her, spending the night in a fancy mansion with Kurosaki is one of the things she has never prepared for. Teru begins to relate what happened after she was reunited with Kurosaki. Though everyone had been happy and relieved to welcome Kurosaki back, Teru secretly felt uneasy in her heart. The group had a meeting in a hotel, where Kurosaki admitted that he had gone off on his own because he had been obsessed with the idea of trying to solve everything by himself. The Master reviews the situation regarding the return of "Jack Frost" and announces that for the time being, Kurosaki needs to go into hiding while he calls the government for support. Teru becomes upset at the thought of Kurosaki leaving again, to which Andou admonishes her for being unable to think clearly and asks her to go rest in her room. While Riko takes Teru away, Andou and the Master remark that Teru has misunderstood Andou, but they decide to discuss more important matters regarding "Jack Frost" with Kurosaki. In Teru's room, she confesses to Riko that she's afraid that Kurosaki will leave her again. Though Riko tells her that things won't go back to the way they were before, Teru notices that Riko is smiling as she tells her this. Meanwhile, Kurosaki is seeing Andou off from the hotel; Andou apologizes for leaving the responsibility of bringing Kurosaki back to Teru and praises her flexible thinking. While Andou leaves, Kurosaki decides to return to the hotel to check up on Teru, whom he noticed was acting oddly during the afternoon. However, he finds Riko at Teru's door, apparently upset over Teru's condition. A worried Kurosaki opens the door to Teru's room... to find a relaxed Teru after she has finished her bath. When Kurosaki tries to leave the room, Riko locks him in with Teru, revealing that both he and Teru are going into hiding and will stay in that room for the night. After telling him that Teru is feeling uneasy about Kurosaki's return, Riko warns him not to try anything funny and it's his punishment to figure out how to reassure Teru before Riko leaves them alone. After establishing their arrangements for the night, Teru returns to the present circumstances. As she settles down to sleep, Kurosaki promises that he won't leave her side again and asks what he needs to do so she feels assured that he won't. She simply wants him to stay next to her until she falls asleep and to let her hold his hand until then. She comments on how much she feels at ease around him as she falls asleep and Kurosaki thinks to himself that his wish to have her all to himself was wrong - really, he's the one who's belonged to Teru all along. Gallery Teru unprepared.png|Teru unprepared Happy returns.png|Many happy returns Teru anxious.png|Teru anxious No one else.png|"No one else can have her." Riko acting anxious.png|Riko is worried about Teru... Teru refreshed.png|...being seen all refreshed. Kurosaki unprepared.png|Kurosaki unprepared No funny business.png|"No funny business, got it?" Making things clear.png|"Let's make things clear." Staying right here.png|"I won't leave again." Still holding his hand.png|"Not letting go again, huh?" Small differences.png|"Things little be a little different from now on..." References Category:Volume Nine Category:Chapters